


even 'hello' sounds like 'come here.' 情投意合\原作：theappleppielifestyle

by alienswest



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, hooker!steve, not actual hooking happens, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienswest/pseuds/alienswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我们不上床，”Tony在Steve扣上安全带时说。</p>
<p>Steve耸肩。“行。”</p>
<p>“我们不上。”</p>
<p>“好的。”</p>
<p>“我现在带你去包扎一下。”</p>
<p>“随你怎么说，”Steve再次润湿嘴唇，舐去血痕，与此同时Tony启动车子驶上马路。“但你不能为了我去包扎而付我钱。如果你不打算付我钱，我宁愿下车自己舔舔伤口就算，谢了。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	even 'hello' sounds like 'come here.' 情投意合\原作：theappleppielifestyle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [even 'hello' sounds like 'come here.'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683122) by [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle). 



Tony之前绝对没计划着最后像现在这样开车在这街区转悠，但他的大脑以每分钟百万英里的时速狂奔，而他只是需要换个地方，所以他上车开走了，然后不知怎么地就看见一个站街的被揍翻在地上。  
  
他本可以继续开走，但这场架看着是不能善了了，挨揍的那家伙也好像吹口气就能倒下似的。就算对方起码比他重上一百磅，他也仍然拒绝服软，所以Tony靠边停下，摇下车窗，探出身子。  
  
“出什么事儿了吗，”他开口，那个混球停手了。Tony和那个小个子视线相触，后者现在正被揪着衣领提起来。  
  
“没什么事儿，”小个子固执地回答，Tony叹气。  
  
“好吧。怎么回事？”  
  
两个人都沉默着，Tony继续，“听着，要么你们告诉我怎么回事，要么我告诉警察这边有人想在附近寻点甜头。自己选吧，伙计们。”  
  
那个混球把小个子放下了，后者踉跄了下，随即摆好架势，鼻子还在流血也不能阻止他把脸昂得高高的。“他不肯付我朋友钱。”  
  
“婊子不值那钱，”那混球嘟囔，小个子的下颌收紧了，样子像是要再上去补个几拳，虽然Tony猜测实际上他也没揍中几下。  
  
“所以你没付她钱，”Tony开口，对方迟疑了一下点头。“所以你是说她给你提供了服务，而你是明知该付钱的。不管她表现有多糟糕，这活儿她做了，你就得完成这笔交易。难怪我们的艾摩 _（注）_ 打算给你来一下呢。”  
 _（注：艾摩，芝麻街里的角色。）_  
  
  
 _艾摩，_ 小个子做个口型，皱起眉毛，Tony耸肩。“你很可爱，抱歉，孩子。嘿混球，赶紧给钱，让这伙计拿去给他那朋友。”  
  
那混球看上去特别想把钱塞进Tony鼻孔里去，但他只是嘟嘟哝哝地掏出钱包，递过一张五十。小个子接过来放进口袋，点了下头，样子好像他预料到了结局就会是这样，而不是发展成急诊室一游。  
  
给了钱之后，那混球朝Tony的方向啐了一口。口水落在了阴沟里，那人嘟嘟囔囔地走远了。他走出—大致走出—听力范围之外后，Tony对那孩子扬起眉毛。  
  
“那家伙块头有你两倍大。你见鬼的想什么呢？”  
  
对方掀唇微笑，然后在Tony带着问号看向他时说道，“抱歉，你刚刚让我想起了一个朋友。”  
  
“不是刚才那个朋友？”  
  
“不是刚才那个，”他点头。他润了下唇，踏前一步。“我是Steve。”  
  
“Tony。”  
  
“很高兴认识你，”Steve说道，又往前跨了好几步，这样被揍的痕迹就更显眼。他倾近前来，与Tony车窗平齐。“你是打算在这附近寻点甜头的么？”  
  
Tony笑起来，然后在Steve歪头看向他时，一手比比他身上。“孩子，你浑身青一块紫一块的。你就这样还要提供服务啊？”  
  
“我经常挨揍。中间没法干等着养伤，我还有房租要付。”  
  
“嗯-哼，”Tony喃喃。他不打算否认这孩子十分吸引人，甚至可以说很辣，但老天啊，他鼻子里还有血往下滴。他又把对方从头到脚打量一遍，注意到他的廉价衣物和削瘦外表，然后叹气。他点头说道，“上车，”Steve笑起来，走向另一边车门。  
  
 _Pepper会杀了我的，_ Tony心想，然后车门打开，Steve溜上车座。  
  
“我们不上床，”Tony在Steve扣上安全带时说。  
  
Steve耸肩。“行。”  
  
“我们不上。”  
  
“好的。”  
  
“我现在带你去包扎一下。”  
  
“随你怎么说，”Steve再次润湿嘴唇，舐去血痕，与此同时Tony启动车子驶上马路。“但你不能为了我去包扎而付我钱。如果你不打算付我钱，我宁愿下车自己舔舔伤口就算，谢了。”  
  
“嘿，我是付钱买你服务的，”Tony说道。“只是你的服务和平常不同。”  
  
Steve对他挑眉。“真的吗？那这次是什么呢？”  
  
“护士缝合你额头伤口时坐着不动，”Tony说道。他瞥了一眼，然后畏缩一下。“那家伙戴着戒指？”  
  
“是啊，”Steve回道，往从兜里掏出的纸巾上呸了一口血。“混账。”  
  
Tony哼声同意，然后停顿一下，手指敲打方向盘。“你说你像这样被揍过很多回。”  
  
“尊重我这行的人不是很多，”Steve说道，唇角掀起。“有时候有的人比较粗暴。但那样给得也多，所以有时候房租吃紧了，我也来那套。”  
  
Tony哼声。“无意冒犯，但你实在，实在是不适合这种生活。”  
  
“你知道什么。”  
  
“你需要缝针的伤口和流血的鼻子知道就行。”  
  
“我过得去，”Steve说道，脸上是那副从未消失的固执神情。  
  
Tony拼命去思考医院到底见鬼的怎么走。“老天，你十八了吗？”  
  
这回Steve突兀地笑了一声。“事实上我二十四了，但经常有人这么说。”  
  
“你二十四了。”  
  
“是。”  
  
“胡扯。”  
  
Steve掏出钱包，打开给Tony看他的身份证。他体重比健康标准要轻十磅，而且确实是二十四岁。  
  
“哈，”Tony说。“差点唬住我。”  
  
Steve把钱夹塞回口袋，再次耸肩。“唬了不少人。有些人就喜欢祸水妞儿那套，有时候能让我多赚一番。”  
  
“真狡猾。”  
  
“是随机应变，”Steve纠正，然后在座位上挪了挪。“抱歉把血滴你车上了。”  
  
“我大概有个一百万，不算事儿。”  
  
“一百万刀？还是车？”  
  
“都有。”  
  
“贱人 _(Dick)_ ，”Steve说，Tony哼声。  
  
“就凭这张嘴，你怎么招到顾客的？”  
  
“事实上，还有不少人称赞我的嘴呢，”Steve说道，刚刚提及的嘴朝一边咧起，Tony的凝视无可自抑地落在上面。Steve笑容扩大，真正灿烂起来。  
  
“噢，看，医院到了，”Tony开口，把胶着的目光撕下来转开头，驶向医院停车场。Steve看上去有点惊讶，但他还是坐回去，任Tony开进一处车位。  
  
Steve下车时停顿了下，回身看看，然后拧了脸。“我真的把血滴在你座位上了。”  
  
座椅上星星点点，Tony说道，“一百万辆车啊，记得吗？”  
  
“但还是滴了，”Steve皱眉。  
  
-  
  
Steve完美地提供了承诺的服务，在缝合过程中纹丝不动—最后他只需要缝两针，Tony坐在一张椅子上盯着看。  
  
某个瞬间，Steve对上了Tony的视线，Tony朝他竖了大拇指。Steve喷出一声笑，这也就是他在整个过程中最大的动作了。  
  
“你刚才真的一动没动，”他们回车上时Tony说道，这时Steve已经包扎好了，除了衣服上再无血迹。“就像，我都不知道你能那样一动不动。”  
  
“我收了钱嘛，”Steve耸肩，Tony点头。  
  
“这提醒了我，我们得去找个提款机。我兜里不装百元大钞的。”  
  
Steve看向他，然后Tony说道，“嘿，你刚静得跟座雕像似的。这至少值个三百块了。”  
  
“没错，”Steve说，然后在看到Tony副座上干涸的血迹时再次畏缩。  
  
他们开去了最近的提款机，Tony下车试图想起来银行卡密码是啥。他最后不得不发短信给Pepper，后者回给他密码和一个皱眉表情。他回了她一个爱心，取了一张两百，然后又一张两百。  
  
“奖励出色表现，”Tony回车上递给Steve崭新的钞票时说。Steve小心地接过，把它们塞进钱包，手指在上面摩挲。“谢谢，”他缓缓说。然后吞咽一下。“这比我哪张画挣得都多。”  
  
Tony开口，“没问题。要我，呃。我是说，我可以顺路送你回家。还是不上床，”他加上最后这句，以防Steve忘记。  
  
Steve从睫毛下方看向他。“一点点都不做吗？”他听上去几乎带点期待。  
  
“一点点都不做，”Tony说道，驶回马路，眼睛直视正前方。“完全不提上床的事，完-全-不-提。完—全。”  
  
Steve喉间滚出低沉的一声，然后看向窗外的建筑。  
  
“真可惜。”  
  
Tony暗自同意，但什么都没说，直到Steve指着外面说，“那儿，那就是我家，”才开口，“那儿吗，”然后Steve回道，“嗯-哼。”  
  
“地方不错。”  
  
Steve轻轻撞了下他。“是啦，闭嘴吧，我打赌你的豪宅比我住这栋楼还要大个一千万倍什么的。”  
  
“呃，是没错，但这地方的确不错啊。”  
  
Steve哼声，手指轻蹭包扎过的部位。“谢谢，”他重复，Tony挥手表示不用在意。他看向Steve，后者半阖着眼帘也正看向他，所以Steve倾身过来吻住Tony时他已有准备。  
  
Steve的嘴唇柔软，皴裂，他抽身时手指抚过Tony面颊。  
  
Tony试图调匀呼吸。一个吻绝没可能让他喘成这样。“这，这多少钱？”  
  
“这个免费，”Steve说道，而这次他润湿嘴唇时，Tony目光逡巡他舌头划过的轨迹。“你确定你不打算上来么？这—这也是免费的，虽说你已经算是付过我钱了，感觉这回我有点偷懒了。”  
  
“谁偷懒了，你坐得笔直，我们讨论过这回事了，”Tony尖声说道，Steve喷出一声笑。  
  
“我当这是说‘不’了？”  
  
“是，”Tony说道。“我是说，是的，这就是个‘不’。很—很高兴见到你，Steve。即使座位上的血再也洗不掉了。”  
  
Steve低头点了一下，这回笑容带点不好意思，然后准备下车，这时Tony想 _去他的，Pep反正已经因为日本的事生我的气了，_ 然后开口，“嘿，我给你找份工作怎么样？”  
  
Steve回头，又是那种下颌咬紧式的固执。“我不是什么人随便发善心的—”  
  
“善心，谁发善心了，肯定不是说我，我只是听我助理说她认识一个人要找个画家给他的报纸画漫画，你能物色来这么个人吗？”  
  
Steve迟疑，手仍然放在门把手上，一条腿已经跨上了人行道。“你是认真的。”  
  
“嗯，你画得怎么样？”  
  
“我—我还行，”Steve回道，皱着眉，Tony闻言掏出手机。  
  
“还行就行了，我现在就给他发短信说找到这么个人了。”  
  
Steve动了动下颌，回身看看他家的楼，再转回来对着Tony。  
  
几秒后他说道，“好吧，”就像他仍然吃不准Tony会不会拿根钢笔捅他那样。  
  
Tony噼里啪啦地敲完信息。“好了。Steve，你被雇用了。”  
  
“这是我的真名，”Steve突然说。“Steve。不是—我的站街名还是什么的。我叫Steve Rogers。”  
  
“Tony Stark，”Tony说道。“而你不用，呃，我是说，如果你想，你还是可以站街—这个说法对不？你想干的话，还是可以干这行。但你不用迫于生计这么干了，你可以的话，周一就能上班了。”  
  
“你疯了，”Steve说，绽开一个笑容。“你有什么毛病？”  
  
“关于这个有张清单，”Tony回答，然后在手机响起时低头看去。“等等，”他对Steve说，然后滑开手机接听。“嘿，Gerry。没错，我找到了—他就在这里，你要跟他说话吗。”  
  
Steve谨慎地盯着Tony递给他的手机，不过还是清清喉咙，将它举在耳边。“你好，我是Steve Rogers。”  
  
Tony看着Steve确认是的，他就是 _那个_ 画了Gerry儿子喜欢的那幅画的Steve Rogers，还有是的，他工作日有时间去上班，还有是的，薪酬水平完全能够接受。他挂断了电话，表情仍然是困惑与极度兴奋的混合体。“我有工作了。”  
  
“耶，”Tony欢呼。他拿回手机，无视Pepper从刚才到现在一直没停的短信。“好样的，我真高兴这事成了，不管怎么说，很高兴认识你，这句我说过了，拜，Steve—”  
  
他扭动钥匙打火，然后在Steve爬到他座位上，半骑在他大腿上吻他时发出一个尖音。  
  
“上来到我的公寓去，”Steve把字吐进Tony唇间，然后Tony说，“操，好的，”然后Steve再次亲吻他，然后挪身下车来，带着Tony回他的住处去。


End file.
